battlerealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Infested One
The Infested One is a unit of the Lotus Clan. About The Infested One's corruption is literal indeed; his swollen belly is a host to a mass of hungry maggots that devour his raw, bleeding flesh as quickly as it can heal. He lives in a state of constant suffering, yet identifies, perhaps, with his maggots: from their brutal, swarming life energy, he siphons the strength to continuously regenerate his body. When angered, the Infested One flings writhing clots of starving maggots at his foes. These burrow into healthy flesh with terrible, swift efficiency. Upon his death, his 'children' abandon his cold, worm-eaten corpse en masse, seeking new hosts upon which to feed. Usage Infested Ones are designed as counter-cavalry troops- due to their splashing piercing attack (dealing bonus damage against horses), strong resistance to Blunt (taking little damage from horses' Trample)-, and suicide bombers with their innate Eruption. Nevertheless, the Infested Ones performed dismally on the field: Despite the splash, the Infested Ones' attack damage is mediocre - equal to Spearmen's, Swordsmen's, Blade Acolytes'. Not even the costly technique Leprosy boosts the Infested's damage output very much, nor does Bond of Pestilence -which increases their splash attack's AOE - compensate for their slow attack rates. The Infested's weakness to the very common cutting attacks means that even Way of the Roots to boost their health shall simply waste the player's Yin jewels. Even the Eruption's damage is too weak to help Infested fulfill their intended suicide bomber role. In theory, the Infested One can cannibalize a peasant to get Famine, get Leaf Step so as to lessen their absurdly high running's stamina cost (9'' per each range unit travelled), sneak into an unguarded base, destroy rice with ''Famine, and then wreak as much havoc among hapless peasants as possible before dying explosively and hopefully taking some peasants with them. Even so, the running's stamina cost remains high (3.6), so it's doubtful that the Infested shall've enough stamina to destroy rice with Famine. Likewise, any Lotus brother can drain enemy's stamina to grant Rebirth to the Infested, giving them a second chance. This can be done even on the battlefield if the Lotus player micro-manage extremely well so that each revived Infested shall get Rebirth again to be theoretically immortal. Still, the Infested often die too quickly for the Brethren to grant them Rebirth timely enough. Battle Gear Trivia According to the manual's description, the Infested One would have acquired Rebirth and Famine by consuming other Lotus units: * Famine by devouring "one of his own clan," likely a peasant. * Rebirth by "devouring the bodies of the living companions, trapping their souls within him." These "living companions" are most likely other corrupted Tier-2 units: Infested, Diseased, and Unclean Ones. The original arrangement would have required complex coding to make consuming a peasant give Famine, and consuming Tier-2 units give Rebirth. Moreover, it would have been a waste of time and resource (60 rice, 60 water, 55 seconds to train any tier-2 corrupt trooper) to revive an essentially useless Infested One. In the end, the Infested One gets Rebirth from the Three Brothers. Before BattlePack 3, the Infested One possessed exactly as much Health as the Diseased and Unclean Ones (200). However, in Battle Pack the Unclean and Diseased One's health were doubled (400), while the Infested's health increased only by one-half (300). Gallery Infested One 2 - Lotus Clan.jpg|Infested One Concept Art Infested One 1 - Lotus Clan.jpg|Infested One Concept Art Quotes (Move) *''"The magic grows...."'' *''"Your will be done...."'' *''"INFEST...."'' *''"I spread your will...."'' *''"I corrupt...."'' *''"I....toil...."'' Quotes (Attack) *''"Taste the suffering...."'' *''"Release the darkness...."'' *''"Feel our pain...."'' *''"Unleash the hatred...."'' *''"Spread the corruption...."'' *''"Time to feed...."'' Quotes (When engaging in melee combat) * "Release!" Quotes (Heal) * "Ahhh....!" Quotes (Kills) * "Bleeding" * "Your fate is sealed" * "Feel the corruption!" Category:Lotus Unit Category:Melee Unit Category:Lotus Clan